Unmanned vehicles, such as ground vehicles, air vehicles, surface vehicles, underwater vehicles, and spacecraft, have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. Such unmanned vehicles can often be controlled and navigated by a remote controller. In some instances, unmanned vehicles can be autonomous vehicles capable of sensing and navigating through an environment without guidance from a human controller.
Various types of sensors can be used to generate positional information enabling control and navigation of an unmanned vehicle. However, current sensing systems for unmanned vehicles can be less than ideal. For example, most sensing systems are accurate only under certain environmental conditions (e.g., indoors or outdoors, high altitude or low altitude) or with respect to certain types of movement (e.g., fast or slow, rotational or translational).